


Talk To Me, Baby

by sapphicqueens



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueens/pseuds/sapphicqueens
Summary: Delphine gets dragged out to have some fun with Felix, and fun they have![Short and humorous. Just because I need this to happen. Based on a twitter convo.]





	

She couldn’t believe it, they were all safe. Alive. Well not all of them, she thought with sadness. There would always be casualties in this cruel world but Cosima was safe, even on the way to become healthy. That’s what mattered the most.

”Delphine, you’re zoning out,” the very same woman grinned at her, toothy and bright. She sat huddling under a thick blanket on the couch, a steaming cup of some herbal tea in her palms. Cosima had been spending the last few days reading and recovering, just resting as she should be and each day Delphine could tell there was a significant improvement. Getting to rest in peace in Delphine’s apartment was exactly what she needed. What they both needed. 

It’s as if she finally could start unloading those heavy shoulders and take a deep breath. 

”Yeah I’m just thinking,” Delphine smiled back and stood up to leave her notes and laptop, journaling was important, and walked to sit down beside Cosima, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

”Thinking about what, exactly?” there was a hint of cheekiness in her tone and she leaned forward to kiss her lips. Warmth spreading through her, and joy, at being able to kiss this human daily. 

”Nothing interesting, just that you’re here,” Delphine responded, not wanting to pass her gloom over onto Cosima.

Cosima hummed and nipped the skin on her jaw, making Delphine flutter her eyelids as she shuddered slightly. 

”You wanna know what I was thinking?” Cosima purred as she put her cup of tea on the coffee table to keep it from splashing all over them, ”I was thinking of that time you warmed me in that yurt and how ridiculously sexy you looked in those fake Calvin Klein underwear. I didn’t exactly have time or brain to think about it back then but looking back at it…” 

She hummed again as her lips found a spot behind Delphine’s ear. _A_ s _exual drive indicates just how well her recovery is going._

”I’m happy you’re in a mood, my love,” Delphine murmured and closed her eyes as she let herself get carried away by Cosima’s gentle touch. 

”I was thinking… Maybe we could reenact that part?”

”What part, you dying of hypothermia?” Delphine raised her eyebrows, eyes still closed. 

”You getting naked with me in a bed,” Cosima hushed, ”please say ’hypothermia’ again, you make it sound hot.”

”Have I been giving you shots of hormones and not cure lately?” Delphine joked and let herself be pushed down on her back and the small brunette climbing on top of her, mouth still kissing her throat. 

”I’m not complaining if you have,” Cosima giggled softly as her hands began roaming and Delphine loved the way those gentle hands felt on her body, ”can I just give your stomach open mouthed kisses for the rest of the day?” 

Delphine laughed and grabbed Cosima to pull her up again and into her embrace, their lips meeting. 

It had been a while since they could be like this with each other. No, it had been months. Delphine had missed it more than she’d realized and her body was craving every touch Cosima offered her. 

However, they were rudely interrupted by the doorbell. 

”Nonono…!” Cosima hissed when Delphine rolled out from beneath her, setting the brunette aside by gently grasping her wrists, ”we were having such a nice time, let’s just pretend we aren’t here.”

”I know you’re in there trying to fornicate,” a very familiar British accent said from the other side, ”I need to speak to French cigarettes in there.”

Delphine smirked at Cosima while adjusting her shirt that had rode up her stomach due to very curious hands. 

”Bonsoir Felix,” the blonde smiled as she opened the door. The tall handsome man strode in with his usual sassy sway of the hips. 

”Delphine, I’m gonna steal you for the night,” he said and just pursed his lips at the sight of Cosima spreading out over the couch, ”I need a night out and Sarah is with Kira, Alison is having a ’romantic weekend’ with Donnie, Cosima is too sick and you need to get out more,” he looked pointedly at Delphine, who was very surprised by this. Felix had seldom shown any interest in getting to know her. 

”Don’t you have other friends that would want to hang out with you tonight?” Delphine asked tentatively, she didn't know if she should be annoyed or flattered by this sudden interest in her company. 

”I do but I want to hang out with my sister’s clone’s girlfriend. Come on then and put something less fancy and more chic on,” Felix rolled his eyes.

”Okay what have you smoked today and where can I get it?” Cosima joked from her lazy position on the couch. She still looked a little disappointed from being denied her girlfriend’s intimacy. 

”Very funny, Cosima.”

”But what if I don’t want to go out with you tonight?” Delphine tried, she was tired and would prefer just having a cosy night in with Cosima. But on the other hand, she did need to get out more, she hadn’t been doing anything social since…. Yeah she doesn’t even remember. 

”Yeah what if she wants to stay in and keep fornicating with me?” Cosima sassed, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as they raked Delphine up and down appreciatively.

”You will have her back by two o’clock or something and then you can have the whole morning playing Sapfo and Afrodite all you want. But look at her, she needs some wine and company that isn’t just her girlfriend recovering from a life threatening disease.”

”Okay that’s just rude. But also yeah you’re right,” Cosima yawned, maybe her stamina wouldn’t do the whole _fornicating_ thing tonight. 

”If even Cosima says so, you got not other choice but to come with me tonight.”

Delphine sighed in defeat and went to her wardrobe to find something to wear. 

An hour and a half later she appeared from the bathroom to find Felix and Cosima enjoying a joint, the latter dropping her jaw as her gaze met Delphine. 

”Not bad,” Felix said in approval as he eyed Delphine’s long sleeved red dress that hugged her forms, emphasizing her slender figure. It exposed her shoulders and her collarbones, which her thick wavy and untangled curls neatly rested upon. Her eyelids wore a thin layer of golden eyeshadow and her cheeks were dusted with a faint rose pink hue, her lips sporting a nude pinkish color. The dress reached her mid thigh and then tights kept her pale legs hidden from the chill air.

”I’m taking it back, Fee, she’s staying home with me,” Cosima husked and smacked her lips.

Delphine tssked with a smirk, ”I’m not backing down now after spending an hour getting my hair done.” 

”Like I said, you’ll get her back later tonight. Ready to go?” Felix asked as he stood up and went for his coat. 

”No, but let’s do this.” 

—-

Felix first took her to a nice and kind of fancy looking bar where he ordered them two tequila shots and two mojitos. It quickly went to her head, due to her lack of alcohol consumption the past couple of months. It made her brain cloudy, drenched in a calm joy.

”Okay so tell me Felix, why tonight? I thought you hated me?” Delphine’s accent got a lot more prominent under the effects of rum.

”I don’t hate people, I’m usually just very annoyed at them. And I was annoyed at you because you were working against us and you hurt Cosima, whom I see as my sister and care about.”

”And now..?”

  
”Now I’m just jealous because God you look hot in red. And now I know you’re on our side and you make my sister very happy. And cured.”

Delphine smiled, she did feel hot in this dress. And she did make Cosima happy, a fact that warmed her stomach even more than the beverage she was drinking. 

”I’m not gonna apologize though. I did what I did because I thought it was right and then I did what I did because I wanted what was best for Cosima. And because I would die for her.”

Felix went quiet at that. He knew the blonde woman would conquer the whole damn country for Cosima, she would kill for her and she would die for her. Felix respected the lengths she would go to save her sister, he saw that now. 

”Yeah… And you kinda almost did die for her. Look, I’m sorry I’ve been such an arse to you. I hope we can bury that feud one day.”

Delphine looked down, trying not to let the memories of their shaky past ruin the good mood she was in. So she ordered two more shots for them, ”oui same here, definitely.” 

Felix was nice to talk to, easy to be around. He had the best thoughts on everything, the funniest comments and would helpfully tell unwanted male attention to fuck off when Delphine’s strict ”no” wasn’t enough. He had no social boundaries, would ask her about anything from her past and to her present, what she wanted with her future. It was nice to finally feel like she was a part of _Clone Club,_ and to speak with someone who wasn’t a clone. 

”Okay, serious question!” he started while sipping on his third mojito, ”if you could bang any of the other clones, who would it be?”

Delphine almost choked on her own drink and gave Felix an incredulous look, but he was dead serious. 

”I don’t know!” even though her mind was intoxicated, she still managed to blush like a teenager at the front forward question. 

”Oh come on, don’t tell me you’ve never even thought about it,” he called bullshit, ”it must be so weird to have looked Rachel in the eyes and know how her vagina looks like in detail.”

”Felix!” Delphine couldn’t help but laugh out loud at this; both at how ridiculous it sounded and how refreshing it was to be exposed to this kind of humor. 

”Just don’t say Sarah, that would be too much,” when Delphine looked away and nervously licked her lips, Felix groaned in regret, ”god really?!? You have a very wide range of taste in women.”

”I actually kissed her once…” Delphine murmured and giggled when Felix dropped his jaw.

”You KISSED Sarah? Ohmigod please don’t let this be some kind of clonecest kink my sister has and that this was some kind of threesome…”

”It was by mistake, I thought it was Cosima but I was quick to realize that it wasn’t. Cosima doesn’t know though, maybe I should tell her…” 

Felix rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself about clones and Sarah and all the shit he has to put up with.

”I’m very happy you get to explore your new sapphic lifestyle with a bunch of my identical sisters. One day we might get the chance to play snog marry, avoid with all of them.” 

Delphine laughed, alcohol induced and feeling very happy to be alive she said, ”it’s amazing though, isn’t it? They all have the same stuff but they’re all so different.”

”Yeah but they’re all stubborn as hell,” Felix said with an affectionate smile on his lips, ”those sly bullheaded idiots. You gotta love them all.”

Delphine hummed in response.

”Anyway, have you find anyone special recently?”

Felix nodded with a smirk, ”yeah that guy on the other side of the bar has been checking me out for an hour.”

Delphine scanned the room until she found a very handsome man; tall and dark with a dashing white smile, eyeing Felix, ”do you want to go to him?”

”Not now,” Felix said but sent a wink to the other guy, ”maybe later. Now, I want to dance with my sister in law.” He stood and pulled Delphine up on her feet and led her towards a connecting room were the music drowned out all other sound. The rhythm pulsed within her and the group of swaying bodies quickly swallowed her, Felix’s hand still clasped around her wrist.

Felix was an excellent dancer, his body moving smoothly with her half foolish, half serious dance moves. But she had fun, more fun than she had had in a long time and the only thing missing was Cosima’s lithe figure moving together with her and her toothy grin flashing in the strobe lights. There was a pang of guilt as she thought of Cosima all alone at home and how she wanted to be with her. Maybe it was time to go home.

She managed to check her phone and saw she had gotten a few snaps on Snapchat from Cosima and opened them; a joint and a bag of crisps in front of a TV show, followed by a snap of a small bowl of cut up fruit with the caption ’and something healthy of course’, then a silly selfie saying ’I hope you’re having fun and that Felix is behaving’.

Yep, she missed her a lot already.

Felix seemed to notice because he grabbed her phone, shook his head and put it back in her purse and proceeded to give her a spin, ”I’ll take you home in one hour. Cosima is fine, she might need some alone time anyway.”

Delphine sighed, smiled and agreed and then succumbed to the alcohol seducing her body to follow the heavy base drumming along her pulse.

—-

It was dark when she stepped inside her apartment. The distinct but faint smell of weed hit her nostrils and she immediately felt sleep dragging her sweaty and aching body to the bedroom. She found the lump that formed Cosima, hogging all the blankets and pillows in the middle of the bed and her heart squeezed of affection at the sight. She pulled off her dress and crawled under the pile of duvets until warm soft skin met her fingers.

”Jesus, Delphine! Your hands are ice cubes,” Cosima hissed groggily and wrapped her arms around the blonde, ”and you smell like tequila and STD’s.”

Delphine snorted and cuddled into Cosima’s embrace, ”I’m too tired to shower.”

”I can help you shower in the morning,” she croaked mischievously and buried her face in the crook of Delphine’s neck, ”did you have a good time?”

”Yeah it was great, I really needed it,” Delphine answered and intertwined their legs to steal some warmth from her girlfriend.

”Good, then I’m happy…” Cosima was already falling back to sleep.

Delphine was happy too, for she felt so safe and loved in the arms of this woman. And she started to feel safe and loved with this woman’s family. And Delphine fell asleep to the fact that it started to become her family as well.    


End file.
